dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason (Prime Earth)
Diana (twin sister) Hercules (half-brother) | Universe = Prime Earth | BaseOfOperations = Aegean Coast, Greece, Virginia (formerly) | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Greek | AlienRace = Demigod | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Prince; Fisherman | PlaceOfBirth = Themyscira | Creators = Geoff Johns; Jason Fabok | First = Justice League Vol 2 50 | Death = | Quotation = I knew but one thing... that I knew nothing. Courage is strange. We all hope we have it, but few are truly tested. Although my sister certainly passed. But what of me? It was a question I asked myself many times as I pondered when and where my twin and I might meet. It was a brisk afternoon at sea, late in the summer, when I found the answer. | Speaker = Jason | QuoteSource = Wonder Woman Vol 5 35 | HistoryText = Jason is the long lost son of Queen Hippolyta and Zeus, and Princess Diana's twin brother. Origin When Jason's mother, Hippolyta, found out she was pregnant with Zeus' children, she felt that one of them would be male. She contacted Glaucus, one of the Argonauts, and asked him to take care of the boy in order to escape Hera's jealous wrath, as hiding a boy on the island of Themyscira would be next to impossible. Jason was raised by Glaucus, friend of Hercules, himself an Argonaut as well. Hippolyta requested he be named after Jason, the leader of the Argonauts. Darkseid War Just before she died, Myrina - an Amazon assassin and mother of Grail, Darkseid's daughter - told Wonder Woman that the night she was born, the Queen of the Amazons bore another child right after Diana, and that it was a boy. Myrina didn't know what had happened to him, but she said he was the true Chosen One. Diana inquired further and asked what he was chosen for, but Myrina died before she could explain any further. Children of the Gods Jason was working as a fisherman on a fishing boat in the Aegean Coast, Greece, when he was found by Wonder Woman. She discovered his location from a message in Hercules' last will and testament, which left all his possessions, including Jason's secret, to his half-sister, Diana. When Diana and Jason met, first of all they felt that they were deeply connected, immediately recognizing their sibling ties. However, this was revealed to be a ruse, for as soon as the sun set Jason revealed a deep hatred for his sister and that he had allied himself with Grail. | Powers = * : As a demigod, Jason possessed several superhuman powers. :* :* : Jason could alter his physical state into a gaseous form, allowing objects and even Darkseid's Omega Beams to pass harmlessly through him. :* :* :* :* ::* : Drawing from Zeus' dominion of the sky, Jason had a special affinity with the element of air. Using this, he could sense the flow of the tides or generate enough air pressure to create a tsunami or a storm. ::* : Jason was able to conjure bolts of lightning. | Abilities = * * * : Jason was trained in sparring by his half-brother Hercules. * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Zeus' Armor: Zeus created a suit of armor to be used in the fight against the Dark Gods. Although it was intended for Wonder Woman, the other Greek gods chose to bequeath the armor to Jason, bonding it to him on a physical and spiritual level. The armor allowed Jason to harness the power of any member of the Greek pantheon, but only one at any given time. :* :* Power of Ares :* : is the Greek personification of deception, trickery and guile. :* :* : Seeing with "Athena's eyes", Jason can learn and discover things he did not know before. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Hippolyta's Spear: Hippolyta bequeathed to Jason an enchanted spear. Designed by Artemis and forged by Hephaestus, it was said to be unbreakable. Jason named the spear "Polly" after his mother, and it can appear and disappear out of nowhere if he will it to. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Fishers Category:Royalty Category:Twins